


Not So Placid Lake

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secrets, Tentacle Blowjob, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rimming, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - Square 8: TentaclesKinktober 2018 - Day 14: TentaclesWhat it says on the tin.





	Not So Placid Lake

Derek follows Stiles down to the lake one night, careful to stay out of sight of the human. Stiles has been twitchier than normal lately and the pack needed to figure out why. Derek opted to follow Stiles himself, as the alpha he was the best equipped for whatever might be the cause of his odd behavior. He'd been following Stiles nearly all day - Scott kept an eye out when they were at their single shared class at Beacon Community, but when he'd asked Stiles to hang out and heard the blip in his heart when Stiles stammered out a flimsy excuse for why he couldn't, Scott had texted Derek. Everything so far had been fairly typical: gas station run, grocery shopping, homework, shower. When Stiles slipped out of his house just before midnight, though, Derek hoped all the mind-numbing following was going to pay off. He really wasn't prepared for what he found.

Derek was relying a lot on scent and hearing to keep track of where Stiles was, trying to stay out of sight meant following further back than he'd like. Despite having successfully avoided discovery all day, Stiles had become increasingly cautious as he picked his way down to the lake, constantly looking around and pausing to tilt his head, listening for anything out of the ordinary. It means he's out of sight for a bit as Derek takes a longer and more tree-filled path. When he finally gets close enough to have a clear view of the lake, he has a moment to panic, not seeing Stiles anywhere. The worry is quickly squashed though when there's a splash and Stiles’ head and shoulders break the surface of the lake, maybe 10 feet out from the shore. 

Derek creeps forward a bit more, sticking to the shadows as much as he can. There's an odd scent on the air, something salty and out of place in a freshwater lake. He's trying to parse it out when Stiles lets out a startled yelp followed almost immediately by a groan and Derek's attention is snapped back to the human. He startles when Stiles’ body suddenly shifts several feet in the water - too fast for him to have moved, he'll, too fast for even one of the wolves to have moved. Derek's kicking off his boots and flinging away his jacket and shirt before he can even think about needing to, body breaking into a sprint as he moves along the shoreline. He dives into the water when he's nearly parallel to where Stiles is, using his hearing to pinpoint his direction as he swims through the murky lake. There are more gasps and groans and splashes and he keeps swimming until he damn near runs into Stiles, who lets out a much louder yelp when he realizes he's not alone.

“Derek?!? What the hell are you doing here?” Stiles seems flustered, and not at all fearful. Derek is...confused. 

“You've been weird. Er. Weirder than normal. And then you yelled, and something yanked you through the water.”

“Uh...no, nope. That didn't happen. Nothing yanked me anywhere because there's nothing here but me and you. Nothing at all.” Derek's brows go up because yeah, that isn't at all suspicious. He's about to say so when Stiles lets out another groan, his eyes rolling back in his head and body going lax enough that he sinks down to his chin in the water.

“Stiles!” Derek yells and splashes forward the last couple of feet, grabbing onto Stiles and kicking harder to lift them both up higher in the water. He's wholly unprepared for his foot to connect with something beneath the surface. “What the fuck?” The claws of his free hand flick out and he's about to swipe down into the water with them when Stiles regains himself and shouts.

“Stop! Don't, just...don't. It's okay, it's not whatever you think.” Stiles’ hands slip beneath the water for a moment, but Derek doesn't retract his claws. He doesn't retract them when something long and tapered comes sliding upwards, trailing over Stiles’ chest, curling around him, one end covering a nipple. There's a weird sound and then Stiles outright moans and Derek finally makes sense of what he's seeing.

“That's a tentacle.”

“Thank you Captain Obvious.” Stiles tries for sarcastic but misses it by a mile, likely because one of the suckers on the tentacle is gently pulsing over his nipple, making his body flush and his head loll a bit, his breath stuttering out of him. Derek keeps staring and realizes that Stiles’ body isn't bobbing in time to the gentle waves shifting the water around them, he's off from them...in fact, he's the source of them. The movement of his body is way to smooth for him to be treading water.

“Is that…” Derek trails off and carefully moves closer, hands back to human before he slides them through the too-dark water towards Stiles’ body. They encounter the cool rubbery texture he'd once associated with octopus, back when he was a kid and went to places like aquariums. The one below the water is thicker, wrapped around Stiles’ waist, clearly supporting him. Derek can feel a few others when he shifts his hands and feet around more, follows another with his fingertips as it winds around Stiles’ body, gasping when the tapered end trails between the rougher cleft of Stiles’ bare ass. “Are you seriously out here getting fucked by a tentacle monster?”

Stiles cracks an eye open to glare at Derek. Before he can speak, Derek cuts him off though.

“Of course you are, why not. Let's just run off without telling anyone where we're going and play with the lake monster that may or may not want to eat us, right?”

“Oh, it definitely wants to eat me. Just not in the way you're thinking.” Stiles laughs but it trails off into another moan, and Derek can feel the way Stiles’ legs shift apart a little further, the way his back arches a little more as if he's trying to grind backwards. He can also feel the faint undulations of the tentacle that's now pressed between them, the way it almost mimics a stroking hand…or a bobbing head. He's about to make another sarcastic retort when the tentacle shifts and suddenly there's a hard-yet-soft pressure against his clothed cock. He thinks he should shift back and is surprised when his body tries to grind forward instead.

“Hmm, not so high and mighty are you in reality?” Deek flushes at the smug tone in Stiles’ voice. He startles when a rough hand cups his cheek. “Hey, I'm just teasing...it's okay you know. I don't mind sharing. Neither does it.” Stiles’ words are punctuated by another tentacle suddenly sliding up between Derek's legs, firm pressure wedging between them, the soft, slim end of it sliding over the back of his jeans, tickling at his waist band. 

He thinks again about moving away, about how weird this is, how it should feel wrong but somehow doesn't. Instead he let's the tentacles move him around, supporting his weight so he can stop kicking, pressing him tighter to Stiles. He uses his free hands to undo his jeans, gasping when the tip of the tentacle behind him slides down between his cleft, the tiny sucker on the end feeling like sucking kisses as it moves. He moans outright when it hits his hole and stays, pulsing tiny bouts of suction every other second. The tentacle around Stiles’ cock unwinds, rewrapping itself around them both and Derek can't pretend he's unaffected. He can feel the hot glide of Stiles’ cock against his own, feel the countering coolness of the tentacle, the weird sensation of suckers gliding over them both without pressure, the sudden and overwhelming way the monster below the surface manages to latch a single sucker onto the head of Derek's cock, covering his slit. By the moan Stiles lets out, Derek thinks it must be doing the same to him. 

Derek doesn't fight himself when the urge overtakes him and he tilts his head forward, catching Stiles’ mouth with his own, swallowing down his moans. He's overwhelmed by the gentle suction on his cock and his hole, wraps his arms around Stiles to hold them together. He doesn't stop his hands from wandering, sliding up over Stiles’ shoulder and down his back. He lets them trail lower, fingers delving into his cleft. The tentacle here is more active, Derek can feel the way it's shifting, and when he lets his fingers drift even lower, he's not at all surprised to find the tentacle fucking itself in and out of Stiles’ stretched out hole.

“Fuck, you really are letting it fuck you. Jesus. I wish I could see.” Stiles laughs lowly in Derek's ear at the words.

“Next time, next time I'll let it take me closer to shore. You can watch. Or join. There are a lot of tentacles after all, and only one me...I'm sure it could be convinced to give you a ride.”

“Yeah...yeah, next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
